


Falling, Yes I'm Falling

by luctoretemergo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luctoretemergo/pseuds/luctoretemergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them really know how to get what they want. So they stumble through trying.</p><p>AKA Drabbles on how romance is hard for the Inception team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, Yes I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning ( kind of ) of a set of drabbles that I had started a while ago. I reposted it because my rping partner demanded to see it. So here it is for all of your pleasure ~
> 
> This chapter is going to be mainly Arthur/Dom, with hints of Arthur/Eames and Dom/Mal.  
> Enjoy??

The hands that grasped onto his hips, were a few shades to pale, and just a bit too smooth to be the person that he wanted it to be.

  
The lips that pressed longingly against his collarbone and neck, weren't as plush as he was wanted them to be, and now here nears a passionate.

  
Arthur just couldn't allow himself to focus on that. Because there was still a warm body pressed against his own. Still a cock, hard and heavy, pressed against the curve of his thigh. Even if it wasn't the right body, the one that he longed for, the slighter man knew that he couldn't just escape into his own head. Not since he agreed to do this, practically coaxed the other man into allowing himself to give in.

  
So instead of tensing up as he wanted to, instead of pushing the other man away, Arthur reached up and dug his fingers into the arms which caged him in on the bed.  
"Come on." he breathed impatiently into the other man's ear. He felt the shudder that rushed through the body on top of him. Without much warning though, the brunette found himself flipped from his back to his stomach, hips being pulled into the air roughly. Adjusting his knees so that they were more comfortable, Arthur had to hold back a cry of pain as two fingers were pressed into him quickly, too quickly.

  
And it was wrong, _so so so so_ wrong. But all he could do was press his face into the pillow below him, stifled his gasps, and pretend. This was just a game of pretend after all. They were doing this to sate desires that they couldn’t actually fulfill. It would be depressing if he allowed himself to think. Instead Arthur focused on the feeling of a hand sliding up his flank, and grip onto his shoulder. He tried not to tense at what he knew was going to happen next.

  
A sharp thrust caused the slighter man to jerk forward, and bury his face into the pillow even deeper, tensing up at the body laying over his own. It would had been a comforting gesture, if it was the right person.

  
"Relax."

  
The voice behind him wasn’t right, and just another reminder that this wasn't Eames, and no matter how hard he tried to pretend. Cobb would never become that man, there was just no way. They were just too differently. Their voices, their skin, even their damn smell.

  
He knew that the same went for him , he would never be the other man's wife. But they could pretend, at least until one of them got what they wanted. Even though both of them knew that was impossible, or nearly so at this point in time.

  
So Arthur simply arched his back, and moaned. Thankful Dom didn’t want to see his face, as much as he didn’t want to see the other man’s.


End file.
